board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Disney Character II Tournament
The "Best Disney Character II" tournament took place in mid 2010 to determine who was the favorite Disney character on Board 8. The contest was run by BrettEagles. In the finale, The Genie defeated Jasmine with a vote of 26-13. Rules *You can vote for only 1 character in each match. *The round will end after 24 hours. *The character with the most votes will be declared the winner and move to the next round. *No changing your votes unless they are quickly changed. If you vote twice, your first vote will count. *If there is a tie, a re-vote will take place the following day. *Feel free to debate or discuss the matchups, but please no vote trading or alliances. Results ROUND ONE * (1) Ariel def. (32) Al the Angel: 22-1 * (16) Archimedes def. (17) Roger Rabbit: 12-11 * (9) Hades def. (24) Snow White: 18-5 * (8) Scar def. (25) Kit Cloudkicker: 20-3 * (5) Stitch def. (28) Monterey Jack: 13-5 * (12) Naveen def. (21) Herbie the Love Bug: 13-5 * (13) James "Sulley" Sullivan def. (20) Bambi: 13-5 * (4) Jasmine def. (29) Daisy Duck: 12-6 * (3) Beast def. (30) Hopper: 17-3 * (14) Grumpy def. (19) Tinker Bell: 11-8 * (11) The Magic Carpet def. (22) Sebastian: 11-9 * (6) Robin Hood def. (27) Chance: 18-2 * (7) King Louie def. (26) Meeko: 14-10 * (23) Merlin def. (10) Pumbaa: 15-9 * (18) Captain Hector Barbossa def. (15) Yzma: 13-11 * (2) Darkwing Duck def. (31) Tramp: 14-10 * (1) Jack Skellington def. (32) Louie: 20-5 * (16) Dug def. (17) Tod: 16-9 * (9) Pluto def. (24) Pleakley: 22-3 * (8) WALL-E def. (25) Basil: 16-10 * (5) Judge Claude Frollo def. (28) Toaster: 14-4 * (12) Ursula def. (21) Copper: 12-7 * (13) Megara def. (20) Rufus: 16-3 * (4) Buzz Lightyear def. (29) Slinky Dog: 15-4 * (3) Aladdin def. (30) Roo: 14-4 * (19) Jiminy Cricket def. (14) Louis: 11-9 * (22) Peter Pan def. (11) Mowgli: 11-8 * (6) Captain Jack Sparrow def. (27) Max Goof: 14-5 * (7) Baloo def. (26) Koda: 20-6 * (10) Chip def. (23) Will Turner: 17-6 * (18) Winnie the Pooh def. (15) Radio: 16-7 * (2) Scrooge McDuck def. (31) Dewey: 20-3 * (1) Mickey Mouse def. (32) Jim Hawkins: 13-2 * (17) Ratigan def. (16) Remy: 9-6 * (9) Dory def. (24) Aurora: 10-5 * (8) Jafar def. (25) Mittens: 13-2 * (5) Shere Khan def. (28) Mushu: 14-9 * (12) Woody def. (21) Abu: 15-9 * (20) Violet Parr def. (13) Kim Possible: 12-10 * (4) Launchpad McQuack def. (29) Sir Hiss: 13-10 * (3) Genie def. (30) Miss Bianca: 20-5 * (14) Minnie Mouse def. (19) Pongo: 16-9 * (11) Fa Mulan def. (22) Flik: 18-7 * (6) Gaston def. (27) Pegasus: 18-7 * (7) Dr. Facilier def. (26) Chernabog: 12-7 * (10) Dumbo def. (23) Lilo Pelekai: 15-4 * (18) Thumper def. (15) Flower: 13-7 * (2) Donald Duck def. (31) Milo James Thatch: 15-4 * (1) Goofy def. (32) Clayton: 22-4 * (16) Lumiere def. (17) The Cheshire Cat: 16-10 * (9) Alice def. (24) Dale: 14-12 * (8) Timon def. (25) Rafiki: 20-6 * (28) Nala def. (5) Kronk: 17-11 * (12) Tigger def. (21) Oogie Boogie: 18-10 * (20) Eeyore def. (13) Bolt: 22-6 * (4) Mufasa def. (29) Monzerath: 20-5 * (3) Maleficent def. (30) Dr. Drakken: 17-5 * (19) Kaa def. (14) Elizabeth Swann: 11-11 (9-4) * (11) Hercules def. (22) Prince Phillip: 20-3 * (6) Captain Hook def. (27) Prince John: 15-8 * (7) Simba def. (26) Carl Fredericksen: 15-5 * (10) Iago def. (23) Jumba Jookiba: 17-3 * (18) Mike Wazowski def. (15) Dodger: 13-7 * (2) Belle def. (31) Dopey: 15-5 ROUND TWO * (1) Ariel def. (17) Roger Rabbit: 12-5 * (8) Scar def. (9) Hades: 11-7 * (5) Stitch def. (12) Naveen: 12-8 * (4) Jasmine def. (13) James "Sulley" Sullivan: 16-5 * (3) The Beast def. (14) Grumpy : 13-5 * (6) Robin Hood def. (11) The Magic Carpet: 12-10 * (23) Merlin def. (7) King Louie: 15-6 * (2) Darkwing Duck def. (18) Captain Hector Barbossa: 11-10 * (16) Dug def. (1) Jack Skellington: 13-10 * (9) Pluto def. (8) WALL-E: 12-11 * (12) Ursula def. (5) Judge Claude Frollo: 11-10 * (4) Buzz Lightyear def. (13) Megara: 14-8 * (3) Aladdin def. (19) Jiminy Cricket: 19-0 * (6) Captain Jack Sparrow def. (22) Peter Pan: 10-9 * (7) Baloo def. (10) Chip: 13-8 * (2) Scrooge McDuck def. (18) Winnie the Pooh: 12-9 * (1) Mickey Mouse def. (17) Ratigan: 17-3 * (8) Jafar def. (9) Dory: 13-7 * (12) Woody def. (5) Shere Khan: 12-5 * (4) Launchpad McQuack def. (20) Violet Parr: 11-5 * (3) Genie def. (14) Minnie Mouse: 18-3 * (11) Fa Mulan def. (6) Gaston: 14-7 * (7) Dr. Facilier def. (10) Dumbo: 11-10 * (2) Donald Duck def. (18) Thumper: 16-5 * (1) Goofy def. (16) Lumiere: 15-7 * (8) Timon def. (9) Alice: 14-9 * (12) Tigger def. (28) Nala: 17-5 * (4) Mufasa def. (20) Eeyore: 12-8 * (3) Maleficent def. (19) Kaa: 11-5 * (6) Captain Hook def. (11) Hercules: 11-6 * (7) Simba def. (10) Iago: 13-7 * (2) Belle def. (18) Mike Wazowski: 19-1 ROUND THREE * (1) Ariel def. (8) Scar: 12-10 * (4) Jasmine def. (5) Stitch: 14-10 * (3) The Beast def. (6) Robin Hood: 12-5 * (2) Darkwing Duck def. (23) Merlin: 15-9 * (9) Pluto def. (16) Dug: 13-10 * (4) Buzz Lightyear def. (12) Ursula: 19-4 * (3) Aladdin def. (6) Captain Jack Sparrow: 13-9 * (2) Scrooge McDuck def. (7) Baloo: 10-10 (9-8) * (1) Mickey Mouse def. (8) Jafar: 15-8 * (12) Woody def. (4) Launchpad McQuack: 15-8 * (3) The Genie def. (11) Fa Mulan: 16-8 * (2) Donald Duck def. (7) Dr. Facilier: 12-8 * (1) Goofy def. (8) Timon: 16-7 * (12) Tiger def. (4) Mufasa: 10-10 (14-9) * (6) Captain Hook def. (3) Maleficent: 15-5 * (7) Simba def. (2) Belle: 17-10 ROUND FOUR * (4) Jasmine def. (1) Ariel: 12-12 (10-10) (14-11) * (3) The Beast def. (2) Darkwing Duck: 10-8 * (4) Buzz Lightyear def. (9) Pluto: 13-9 * (3) Aladdin def. (2) Scrooge McDuck: 12-9 * (1) Mickey Mouse def. (12) Woody: 17-9 * (3) Genie def. (2) Donald Duck: 15-13 * (1) Goofy def. (12) Tigger: 14-8 * (6) Captain Hook def. (7) Simba: 12-8 QUARTERFINALS * (4) Jasmine def. (3) The Beast 12-10 * (3) Aladdin def. (4) Buzz Lightyear: 18-7 * (3) Genie def. (1) Mickey Mouse: 10-9 * (1) Goofy def. (6) Captain Hook: 15-6 SEMI-FINALS * (4) Jasmine def. (3) Aladdin: 16-15 * (3) Genie def. (1) Goofy: 18-13 FINALS * (3) Genie def. (4) Jasmine: 26-13 External Link The Bracket Category:Contests